The Teenage Social Class
by SamCyberCat
Summary: On Fubuki’s prompting, Ryo is made to endure his first prom and forms his judgement on it. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes: For the gx_100. Set during Ryo and Fubuki's first year at Duel Academia, prior to Fubuki's disappearance. Not specifically anime or manga based but if the lack of Yusuke bothers you then say its manga based. Also, sorry for going down the prom cliché route, don't know what happened there.

---

The crowd made that murmuring jumble noise, laced with the occasional high-pitched shriek or hearty laugh that all large groups of people at an event where they're determined to enjoy themselves make. People flitted from one batch of social butterflies to the next; the girls layered with too much make up and the boys fidgeting in suits that made them look like penguins.

It was suppose to be an enjoyable night. And presumably if that were your scene it would be. But it wasn't particularly ihis/i scene.

Sighing and trying to keep his focus on the event for a few more minutes Ryo stopped himself from wondering why he had come here. He knew why he'd come, because of Fubuki.

Fubuki had said that being the two kings of the academia meant that they had to show face at these events. And when Ryo had said that having the title of king didn't imply they were actual royalty among students Fubuki had just retorted that Ryo didn't want to come because he was boring.

That made Ryo come.

He stood watching the shallow masses of the student body, taking in all the details. He was almost sure that out of the male population of the academia Fubuki and himself were the only two who had bothered to get suits that actually fit.

On this observation Fubuki detached himself from the group he was currently part of and made his way over to Ryo, grinning from one side of his face to the other.

"Well, the odds are in," he announced.

"Odds?" Ryo raised an eyebrow, unaware that there had been any betting occurring at the academia prom.

With a knowing smile Fubuki let him in on the situation, "Well there aren't iofficial/i odds as such, but you just need to listen to the talk and watch the eyes to know where the votes lie. It's going to be me who becomes prom king this year. And to think Ayanokouji thought that he had a chance!"

Ryo shook his head and let his breath out. Of course, Fubuki would be concerned about popularity contests.

Still lost in his train of thinking, Fubuki looked over at Ryo and asked, "Have you considered how you'll do?"

"In… in this?" Ryo shook his head, "Not at all. It's not really my area so I doubt someone like myself would be up for the vote."

"Everyone's up for the vote Ryo," Fubuki informed, looking amused by his friend's lack of knowledge on this subject, "It all depends on how good looking girls think you are. And you've got one of those faces that girls like. Just a pity you won't stand a chance against me, but don't let it ruin your first prom."

There was a small, indifferent nod from Ryo. He didn't have the heart to tell Fubuki that his first prom had been ruined the moment they'd started playing the soppy love songs from dated weepy movies that everyone else seemed to remember but Ryo had not bothered watching.

He felt he should put a bit more effort into it though. Or at least pretend to. So he allowed Fubuki to walk him from one group to another, vaguely listening to the conversations between them but not paying too much attention to the content of them. They were the sorts of conversations where you can just make a small gesture of agreement to and the other person will continue to rant about nothing.

It seemed to last an awful lot longer than it should have done. But the dimming of the lights thankfully silenced the hall, as announcements were made as to who had achieved what on the social ladder.

Chronos didn't look anymore interested in this than Ryo did, but Ryo suspected he would probably have been insulted if any of the other teachers had been given the privilege of announcing the awards. But at least one thing that he and Chronos could probably agree on was that awards created to show who's been talking to other people the most all year weren't awards at all.

Eventually they got to the part at the end where the "King" and "Queen" were announced. Even with his limited knowledge of the teenage social order Ryo knew that this was important to the others, and probably the highlight of the night for Fubuki. Any remaining whispering from the crowd ceased at this point.

"Yes, well," Chronos frowned, taking the card out of a tacky looking glittered envelope, "It would appear that our prom king of tonight is…" pause for dramatic effect, Ryo couldn't stop himself rolling his eyes, "…Ryo Marufuji. Hmph. Wouldn't expect any less from one of my Obelisk students."

The crowded around Ryo parted a little and there were many gasps from the girls among them. He looked at them; face a picture of confusion. After a moment to take it in he turned to seek out Fubuki, hoping that the outcome hadn't upset him too much.

Though Fubuki did not look upset at all. He smiled broadly at Ryo and moved to pat him on the back.

"The better man won," he assured in a voice that Ryo felt was a bit itoo/i loud, then in a quieter tone that suspicion was confirmed, "We'll discuss this when we get back."

This couldn't get anymore awkward.

"Ahem!"

Chronos's throat clearing sounded much more raspy down a microphone than should have been possible.

"We have still to announce the queen of this night," he said, much to the excitement of the students, each girl wanting to be seen as Ryo's queen, "I will now reveal to you all, that the one you've chosen to best represent the girls of this establishment is…" he tugged at the next envelope, having some trouble opening it, "Is… is… this can't be right. Is apparently Fubuki Tenjoin."

Take that back – things could get a lot more awkward.

He turned to face Fubuki, not having any idea how the other would react to this news. Being crowned the best girl in the academia wasn't an award most normal boys wanted to receive.

Thankfully Fubuki was not a normal boy.

His arm shot into the air, as it did before he started that dance he loved so much and he announced in a clear and confident voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am honoured to get this award. To know that you think so highly of us - the royalty among you. May our good looks rain down on you all, so that you will one day aspire to be as beautiful as your king and queen."

Ryo now knew the true meaning of the metaphorical term to have your blood frozen. He wanted the term "to be swallowed up by the earth" to be a reality also… This was not happening.

He failed to notice that Fubuki's arm had found its way around Ryo's shoulder once more. While he was still in this state of disbelief Fubuki tipped Ryo's head in his direction and kissed him. Not a light kiss on the cheek, oh no – it was a full on kiss, well in the view of the crowd. There were various cheers and jeers from them, but the only thing Ryo was aware of was Fubuki's mouth, and the heavy beats of his heart.

After that night no one particularly questioned Ryo about how his first prom went. But if they had Ryo would have summarised all the bubble, talk, awards and kisses into one word: awkward.


End file.
